The Chibi Life
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Just showing you what it's like if the Blitz Team and a few other people, were...Chibi!! ^.^ Plz Review.
1. Who's Chibi?

The Chibi Life  
  
By Guy Bushido  
  
"Dad, since I can't have coffee. Can I have hot chocolate?" asked a 7 year old Brad. "I told you you I'm not your Dad!" yelled Doc.(a/n Doc is the only one who isn't Chibi.) "good. Because my Dad would have been better and let me drink Coffee." said Brad sticking his tounge out.  
  
"Dad!!!! Bit stole my new Barbie doll and he has it for ransom!!" said a 5 year old Leena who was baout to cry. "Haha, that stupid icky girl can't have...wait a minute, this doll has coodies! AHHHH!!!" yelled a 5 year old Bit throwing the doll back at Leena and rolling on the ground like a maniac. "Bit! Don't you ever take Leena's doll again!" said Doc  
  
Leena began to play with her new Barbie doll in her "No Icky Stinky Yucky No Boys Club." "Wait a minute, Bit touched this, boys have coodies! AHHHH!!!!" screamed Leena rolling around on the floor like a maniac with Bit.  
  
"Hey Jaime, can you say Doc? Huh? Can you?" asked Doc to a young baby, Jaime. Jaime spoke jibberish to Doc, but Doc thought it was funny. "Is Brad around here?" asked another 7 year old otherwise known as Naomi. "Brad's over there with some Hot Chocolate." said Doc. Naomi skipped along to Brad and started talking to him.  
  
As Bit and Leena were rolling around like maniacs trying to get off the "Coodies" they rolled into eachother and kissed slightly before..."EWWW!! A GIRL JUST KISSED ME!!" yelled Bit complaining. "EWWW!! NO WAY YOU KISSED ME!!!" yelled Leena blaming it on Bit.  
  
"Leena, your too young to be kissing boys you know that." said a fimaliar voice, it was Leon. "It wasn't me, that yucky icky Bit kissed me!" complained Leena. "No way! She kissed me!!" complained Bit. "Whoa, hey slow down you two!" said Leon trying to end a fight that was going to happen. "In my opinion, I think you two liked it." said Leon as he laughed a bit.  
  
Bit and Leena looked at eachother, and had a smile on their face. They both nodded and jumped Leon. "You better think twice about saying your own opinions!!" yelled Bit and Leena at the same time while beating up Leon.  
  
Brad was having fun playing Tag with Naomi. "Tag! Gotcha Naomi!" said Brad running away from Naomi. "Im gonna get you." said Naomi chasing after Brad with laughter. "Look everyone! Jaime is almost walking!!" yelled Doc as Jaime was on two feet and almost walking. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.  
  
Jaime fell down and began to cry. Everyone had a slight "Awww" then went back to what they were doing: Bit and Leena beating up Leon and Brad and Naomi having a friendly game of Tag.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Let's go people! You got school today!" said Doc waking up everyone except for Jaime, who was sound asleep after 3:00 am. Bit stayed in bed as everyone got up. "ZZZZ...zzzz" Bit was sound asleep. "Bit..Oooh Bit, YOUR BED HAS COODIES!" yelled Doc as Bit jumped from his bed and landed right on the floor.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
They all went to School: Bit and Leena were in Kindergarten, Brad and Naomi were in First Grade, and Leon was in Third Grade.  
  
"Man, I hate school." said Bit kicking the rocks on the ground and his backpack on his back. "Dont worry, It'll go by fast, believe me." said Leena. "That's easy for you to say." said Bit as he walked in to the classroom.  
  
***********************  
  
"Dodge Ball!!!!!!" yelled Bit with a Bouncy Ball, it was now recess. Bit pegged some kid and he began to cry. "Geez, I didn't throw it at you that hard." said Bit sweat dropping. "Oooh Bit.." said Leena. Bit turned around and she and Mary had Dogde balls in their hands.  
  
"Ooh Boy.." said Bit. The a small electronic Liger Zero Model came walking under Bit's leg and roared. "That's my Liger Zero Model!" said Bit. "Well it's going to be crushed now!" said Mary about to throw the dodge ball. Bit grabbed the model and threw it down as it shattered in pieces and Bit made a quick run.  
  
Another person came to help Leena and Mary, it was Harry.  
  
Then another person came in, a 7 year old, Jack Sisqo, speeding past everyone dodging every ball. Like if he was a Lightning Saix.  
  
Everyone now carrying Dodge Balls were chasing after eachother throwing them. Bit was dodging like crazy. Leena threw the ball and Bit caught it. "See yah, Leena." Bit said throwing the ball right at Leena and hitting her making her cry also.  
  
Bit sweat dropped. 'Geez, No one can take a dodge ball hit around here..' thought Bit.  
  
*********************  
  
The school day ended and Bit was happy to get back home. Once Bit got home, he began to work on a new Liger Zero Model, except it was Jager. "Hey Bit! That's my model" said Doc. "Nu-uh. I had this for awhile!" said Bit. Doc sighed and went back to taking care of Jaime. "What?!?! No Way!!!" yelled Doc. As Jaime became, the Wild Eagle. Brad, Bit, and Leena came in and saw Jaime with spiked hair and was now standing up.  
  
"Iijh kdggkf" said Wild Eagle. Bit started laughing at the sight of the Wild Eagle, couldn't even talk. Wild Eagle now mad, walked over to Bit and pushed him down. "Hey Kid, you better watch it or i'll slam you down the potty!!" yelled Bit getting up. "Ijhfdkgk" said Wild Eagle. (a/n Translated= I'd like to see you try!)  
  
Both Bit and Wild Eagle were looking eachother eye-to-eye. "FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!" said Brad making the chant. Leena joined in, as Doc went to go steal Bit's Liger Zero Jager Model.  
  
Me: Are Bit and the Wild Eagle going to go at it?! A 5 Yr old versus a 3 Yr old?! Wait, wait wait. Cut! What the hell is this? *looks at the script*  
  
Director: Hey, you made it!  
  
Me: Oh well...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(a/n I'll write a sequal soon about Bit and the Wild Eagle fighting soon..If I get some reviews..hehehehe. Review the story plz!! Thanks, Later) 


	2. Chibi Fight!!

Me: *sigh* What did I do to deserve this...  
  
Leena: Take me on the ponies!  
  
Bit: No, take me to the games!  
  
Brad: Can I just get some coffee?  
  
Jaime: *drools*  
  
Naomi: Can I get new skirt?  
  
Leon: I don't feel..*pukes on the author*  
  
Me: Awww!! C'mon! These were my favorite pants!  
  
Leon: *pukes more*  
  
Me: Aww...man...  
  
Jaime: *goes poop in my diaper*  
  
Bit: Ewww!!! Jaime smells!  
  
Leena: Change his diaper!  
  
Me: *sigh* Taking care of kids..not my strong point...  
  
Jaime: *drools and starts laughing while saying 'Poopie'*  
  
Me: On with the story...please!!!  
  
*Everyones screaming for what they want*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 2: Chibi Fight!!  
  
"Your lucky your just a baby, Jaime. Or I would've torn you apart once you pushed me down!" said Bit. Brad and Leena, still chanting. "jdhfshjskjg" said Wild Eagle. (a/n Translated= My name is not Jaime! It's the Wild Eagle!) " Oh yeah, and I'm a Barbie Doll, shut up!" said Bit. "HEY! Barbie dolls are better then you!" said Leena.  
  
" Better then me at what, being ugly like you..??" said Bit.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?!!" Yelled Leena.  
  
"Nothing that..." Bit was interrupted by Wild Eagle jumping up and punching Bit right in the jaw.  
  
"OWWWW!!!" yelled Bit holding back his tears.  
  
Bit came back with a kick right to Wild Eagles gut. "WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Wild Eagle began to cry. "Serves you right---AHHH!!!" said Bit being jumped by Leena. "You big poopie head! Don't hurt a baby like that! And I'm not ugly!" yelled Leena beating up Bit. Leon, Harry, Jack Sisqo, and Naomi walked in and saw Brad in a small booth.  
  
"Brad...what are you doing..??" asked Naomi.  
  
"Taking bets...Its Bit vs Leena! Whos going to win...place bets here at Brads..uhm..place!" said Brad.  
  
"Wow, a fight, I'll take a bet, 50 cents on Leena." said Jack.  
  
"A buck on Bit." said Leon.  
  
"Of course, 10 bucks on Leena." said Harry.  
  
"Rich butt, 50 cents on Bit." said Naomi.  
  
"All right, all bets are made..anyone els--*PUNCH* anyone want to change their bets, youve come to the right place--*SMACK* Anybody!" said Brad interrupted twice by Bit and Leena.  
  
Everyone came in and changed their bets except for Leon who stayed with his.  
  
Wild Eagle came in and jumped right into the fight. "Take this Poopie Pants" said Bit fighting Wild Eagle now. Now everyone stood and watched as the only thigns were heard were punches, kicks, and cries. Now only one person stood there..Wild Eagle!!  
  
"What!??!?!!?!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Yup, Wild Eagle, that means all this money goes to me, Because I betted on him." said Brad, everyone looked at him. "GET HIM!" Yelled Leon as everyone jumped Brad and were beating him up.  
  
Money was flying everywhere, everyone grabbing anythin they could, of course, Bit and Leena came in to beat up Brad since he was placing bets. "HELLLLLP MEEEEEEE!!!!!" yelled Brad as he was getting beat up. "You stupid poopie head!!" yelled Bit in the fight.  
  
Everyone fought, foguht, and fought as soon as everyone was beat up...Wild Eagle now walked away with money in his hands.  
  
The End.  
  
Me: Well theres the Chibi Life for yah.  
  
Bit: *holds my stomach* My tummy hurts...  
  
Me: Well, you came out of a fight, so what do you expect.  
  
*Everyone comes in with bandages and cruches, etc.*  
  
Me: What the hell happen, you guys didn'r fight that long.  
  
Doc: Watch your mouth! Theres kids around!  
  
Me: Oh yeah, sorry Doc. Anyways, Plz Review! No flamies! And, uhm, don't cuss in the reviews, we have kids around here. Thanks, Later. 


End file.
